Janitor
by bluemantwo
Summary: Naruto, a Janitor, goes for a smoke where he probably shouldn't. How will he get himself out of trouble when a handsome businessman catches him. Warning: graphic yaoi and drug reference. Please review :)


**Right, here comes a quick one Naru/Sasuke oneshot. graphic Yaoi, don't like don't read.**

Naruto Uzumaki was a janitor at a small tower block in a small city in the middle of nowhere. He entered the building at 6 pm every evening and cleaned the 4th, 5th and 6th floors, taking him about six hours, before going home. Since he went from the 4th floor the 6th, by the time he hit the 6th floor most nights it was empty.

He usually let himself onto a small balcony every night for a cigarette break and a swig from the whiskey canteen he kept under his jacket, and tonight was no exception. He let himself out and put the cigarette in his mouth, lighting it with a match and taking a long drag. "Ahh," he sighed out loud, taking his canteen out and swigging from it. He looked out across the city and smiled. The sun was on its way down on an autumn evening, and it bathed the whole city in an orange glow.

As his cigarette reached its end, he decided another wouldn't hurt, but he was interrupted mid-light by a voice "Um, excuse me?" Naruto almost jumped straight off the balcony. "Umm, yo, what's up?" he asked , frantically trying to hide his whiskey, "You're not allowed to smoke out here," An arrogant voice replied. Naruto looked up at the striking man in a dark blue shirt and smart trousers, with jet black, styled hair and a sharp handsome face.

"Oh, yeh sorry," Naruto said, flicking his cigarette over the balcony.  
"You know I should call your manager for that?" The man spoke sharply.

"Ahh come on man! I'm just trying to relax!" Naruto replied, standing up and looking at him. The man was smirking and looking him up and down.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"Naruto." He replied frowning defensively.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Sasuke." He smirked, walking slowly and deliberately towards him, "How about I… forget all about this smoking thing." Naruto suddenly realised what was happening, and quickly decided he didn't mind (he hadn't gotten any action in about a year). "Well maybe you should," Naruto replied, walking towards Sasuke in turn, "Maybe I'll make your stuck up ass forget!" He said, grabbing the man by the back of the neck and dragging him into a bruising kiss.

Sasuke had to admit he was a little taken a-back that he didn't need to convince the hot, tanned blonde he'd been watching from his office. He soon felt a tongue push past his lips and into his mouth. Sasuke pushed back and forced his tongue into the other's mouth, and they wrestled back and forth for a minute until Naruto broke away. "So you gonna fuck me on your desk?" He asked breathily, before being pulled by his lapel into the office. Naruto pushed Sasuke onto the large leather office chair and took his own jacket and shirt off, leaving his torso on display. He started to rhythmically sway his body, leaning forward so that Sasuke could just feel the heat of his body. Naruto noticed a prominent tent in the other's pants, and made sure to touch every part of the other's body except that as he danced for him. He took his own pants off, leaving him in his orange boxers, and continued the show, letting Sasuke's hands run all over his skin. After a while of teasing, Naruto's hands moved to Sasuke's groin, rubbing him through his pants roughly, earning a small groan from the other.

"Not so dominant now are you?" Naruto smirked, denting Sasuke's pride. He stood up and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers, "Suck on it," He demanded, trying to regain control. Naruto didn't need to be told, and immediately engulfed three quarters of the seven inches into his mouth. Sasuke grabbed the back of his head and pushed the remainder into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat making him gag. Naruto began to bob up and down it, applying some suction, while Sasuke thrusted (reasonably) gently against him.

"Fuck yes Naruto," Sasuke grunted, looking at the man below him lustily. There was a moment where their eyes met, and neither man looked away, Sasuke loving the submissive look and Naruto the dominant one. Sasuke pulled his cock out of the other's mouth and replaced it with three of his fingers, allowing him to lube them up before he pulled Naruto's boxers down, roughly turning him around and leading him to the desk. He bent him over the desk and inserted one of his fingers into the tight ass, earning an uncomfortable grunt followed by and yelp of pleasure from the man. After this, a second and a third finger went in, causing more grunts and a scream of pleasure when Sasuke rammed his fingers into his sweet spot.

"Fuck, stick it inside me now," Naruto almost begged, as Sasuke lined up and slowly pushed himself in. "Just… move!" Naruto screamed inpatiently, making Sasuke start to speed up quickly, hitting the same spot over and over, "Scream my name," Sasuke demanded, lost in a world of his own pleasure "Scream my name and tell me how much you want this," He sped up further grunting in rhythm with his thrusts as Naruto stood bent over the desk with his head turned to the side. "Fuck, Sasuke, fuck me harder!" Naruto complied "I want it harder," Naruto's neglected cock felt a hand wrap around it. And precum started to leak from it as he was fucked against the wood.

It wasn't long before Naruto felt a rising in his stomach, and hot white cum spurted out of his dick and onto the carpet. Sasuke followed, moaning as his own semen entered Naruto's ass. "Fucking hell," Sasuke grunted, pulling out.

"Same time tomorrow?" Naruto asked, still bent over the desk and panting from exhaustion.

"Sure, but I want you to take this before hand," He threw Naruto what he knew was an ecstasy pill, causing him to grin widely. "Wow Sasuke, I should really tell your manager about this."


End file.
